Ones True Power
by Inuyashasgirl3195
Summary: Ok, well I guess I never thought today would end like it did. It was so unexpected that, well all I could do was run. I ran as fast as I could. I ran like the wind.


Clue to the story: Ok, well I guess I never thought today would end like it did. It was so unexpected that, well all I could do was run. I ran as fast as I could. I ran like the _wind._

(note: This story was created totally and fully dedicated to all Manga and Anime lovers. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

"Through Renton's eyes"

Author Note: Hi Everyone! Just so you know I wrote this story from beginning to end so if you want me to continue it, then just ask! Also, I had some other people read this story, and they LOVED it. Its kind of scary, you know, because they didn't put the papers down… I have never gotten _that_ response before. So as I said before, enjoy!

The rain droplets made a pitter patter sound on the now very glassy car window. Tara leaned on it feeling the cold sensation from the glass on her skin. Today was the final day of the eleventh grade, and she was sitting at a red light waiting for it to change green. This light, in particular was the slowest one in Basknowlia. It was on Central and Winling. A headache burned inside Tara's head.

_When oh when was this damn light going to turn green… _

Suddenly the cars on her left and right slowly began to stop. Tara looked at the green light hopefully and sure enough it was a florescent green. She pressed the gas and sped off toward her school: Takemaru Academy. She passed Taisho street and then turned left on Trainheartnet. The schools image got bigger and bigger as she came closer. As soon as she could she it Tara glanced at the parking lot. Usually, there was barely any cars in it. One, usually people took the bus. And two, there were people who cut school. But today was different. Today was the last day of the 11th grade, and everybody wanted to say goodbye to their friends. Tara sighed. Hoping to park in her usual spot, she drove across the black pavement. She pressed the brakes and looked at her spot. To her disappointment there was a shiny silver Volkswagen with a sign on the back that said "I'll miss you Peter Abel Nightroad! I'll miss you Azusa Shiratori!"

_Damn it all…I'm so tired…I don't need this…_

Tara drove on, searching carefully for a spot to park. Finally at the very end of the lot was a spot in between a red hummer and a silver hatchback. She moved the car into the tight spot and cautiously opened the door as far as it could go without hitting the hatchback and little by little got out.

It was still raining and students were hurrying into Takemaru Academy, so that their fix/straightened/curled/any hair that can't get wet, wouldn't get wet. Tara ran as well because she too had straightened her hair. As she ran through the cars she noticed that her best friend since 9th grade, Renton, was waiting for her at the entrance of the school.

"Hey Renton!" Tara called out.

Renton unbalanced himself from the wall he was leaning on. "Hey Tara…" her said tiredly. Together they walked into the school. The halls were buzzing with talk and teachers were angrily walking around shushing students. Renton's locker was the opposite direction of Tara's so they parted ways until the next class together.

As Tara reached her locker she opened it and put her bag in. Then she took out her bow, and duffle bag and then headed for the courtyard where the _other_ archers were.

Authors text: ah… surprised aren't you? I bet you thought this was a…_high school_ now didn't cha? Heh heh heh well no no, this isn't NOT a high school. I have decided that I don't like high school stories anymore.

The courtyard was full of people waiting for their instructor to begin the class. Tara took her place behind the number 2 and rummaged her duffle bag. Inside were about 20 arrows, shoes, and a headband the color of her choice (Tara chose green.) She tied on her shoes while looking around at the other people. There were twenty people standing in all different directions, standing in different positions practicing their aim. The best one was standing behind the number 1. Her name was Azusa Shiratori. She aimed right at the target (100 ft away) and hit the center with a loud _thumg. _Tara glared at Azusa. If it weren't for her, Tara'd be at the number 1.

After tying her shoes tightly she picked up her bow, and one arrow. She aimed at the target (60 ft away) Suddenly the same sensation she felt every time she shot an arrow. Her eyes narrowed like a cats and suddenly she knew exactly how, when, and where to aim and shoot the arrow. The arrow hit the target in exactly the middle. And it made an even louder_ thumg. _Azusa shot a look at Tara and then shot her arrow, which, also hit the target in the middle.

Tara this time picked up 4 arrows, and shot all of them in the exact middle (cutting her first arrow straight down the middle.) Azusa glared at Tara, because shooting 4 arrows at one time was the only thing that she couldn't do.

The instructor entered the courtyard and silenced the class. Tara put down her arrows and stood in her starting form. The instructor stepped forward and the class bowed.

()&$#!#$&()()&$#!#$&()()&$#!#$&()()&$#!#$&()()&$#!#$&()()&$#!#$&()()&$#!#$

"I hate Azusa." Said Tara, angrily stuffing a piece of sushi into her mouth. "Even on the very last day of school she won't stop being so competitive."

Renton sighed. "Well," he said. "At least you didn't have to deal with Aoshi today. He was fighting as hard as he could today, just to impress the teacher. And his stupid father bought him a Tetsiuga. With that he can defeat any of us. I only have a blue dragon."

"Don't be silly, Renton!" said a voice behind him. Tara muttered that it was Aoshi, and Renton frowned.

"What do you want Aoshi?" Renton said through his teeth. He put his hand on the handle of his sword ready for a fight.

"Just to tell you, Renton that I have received full marks on my test, today, and…"

Aoshi looked at Tara. He had a strange look in his eye. Tara slowly moved her hand by her bow. Aoshi leaned over the lunch table. His nose was now touching Tara's.

Tara quickly noticed Renton's eyes. His pupil's were tiny, and he was sweating. She knew what he was about to do. Then before Aoshi could do anything more a sword slid onto his neck.

_Renton...no..._

"Don't move." Said Renton. Tara noticed that now Aoshi was grinning. Apparently, this was what he wanted.


End file.
